


They Are My Family

by AlphaQueen



Series: Fastest Man Alive [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's in way over his head, Canon Related, M/M, Reverb isn't evil on Earth-2, Scene for Ep s2e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaQueen/pseuds/AlphaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets in way to deep on Earth-2 and lets he slip he cares for Cisco a little more than a friend....Prequel to my upcoming Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Are My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> I've had this idea in my head for a while to do a canon rewrite for Barrisco for a while now and after finally get through writing most of season 1 I am finally about to start posting my works. I wasn't going to post a prequel but I got this Idea from watching episode 13 ( Welcome to Earth-2) and I realized it would be the perfect beginning to my series. 
> 
> P.S. There are not enough Barrisco fics- just saying :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Killer Frost and Deathstorm” Wells repeats.

“You know them?” Barry asks.

“More importantly, they know you now; they know that you're here”.

“So Caitlin and Ronnie's doppelgangers are evil? Those are some dope names, though” Cisco says admiring Earth-2’s taste in names.

“This was supposed to be a surgical mission, Allen. Find Zoom's lair. Rescue Jesse. Get in, get out, not get involved” Wells reminds.

“All right, well, look, I am involved, okay? Joe's in the hospital. They nearly killed him and Cisco’s been taken” Barry says sighing, and pitching his nose.

Cisco is alert right away when he hears his name. “Wait you found my doggleganger?” he says a smirk slowly forming on his face.

“Yes, I did and he was kidnapped by deathstorm and Killer frost” Barry says rubbing his hands over his face, god this has been a long confusing day.

“No! No he hasn’t…Cisco is sitting right there and Joe West, your Joe West, is alive and safe on your Earth, so is Caitlin, so is Iris. These people, Barry, they're mirror reflections. As far as your life is concerned, they don't exist. Killer Frost, Deathstorm, they know that you're here. It's not long before Zoom does too, and then my daughter's dead, and that's on you.”

“Jesse still has time, okay? Cisco needs me now, they could kill him” Barry says trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

“If they wanted him dead, he would be dead by now this is obviously a trap to lure you to them” Wells says beginning to pace, he knew Barry shouldn’t have went off on his own. Between Cisco, Joe and Iris Barry mind was compromised and he was no longer focused on what they came here for in the first place.

“Well it worked because I am not leaving him to die with them, he may not be my Cisco but he does have a husband and a family” Barry says grabbing his jacket and glasses. “I need to check on Iris and Joe”.

“Wait my doggleganger is married” Cisco says wanting answers.

Wells rolled his eyes, Barry was in way to deep on this earth. “She is not Iris!”

“She is Iris! Okay, she is to me! No matter what universe I'm in, Cisco is the man I love and protect and they are my family! I would think by now you should get how important family is. I'm going, Wells. I have to” Barry says storming out of the room not even realizing he just admitted his feelings to Cisco.

“Find Zoom!” Wells says ignoring Cisco’s completely shocked expression.

Cisco finally took a chance to swallow the lump in his throat, how was he supposed to do anything after that?

Cisco took a moment to gather his himself, so he could focus on the task at hand. But best believe when they get back to earth Bartholomew has some explaining to do.


End file.
